Buzón de quejas y sugerencias
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Lussuria tiene una idea, colocar un buzón de quejas y sugerencias en el castillo Varia para que Xanxus vea lo que los miembros quieren: cambios y un viaje, tal vez. Random Varia. Advertencias adentro.


**Ciao gente! he venido a traer algo random esta vez. Mi inspiración ha dejado de lado el drama y volver a lo mío que son los momentos de chiste Variesco(?).**

**Se me ocurrió al recordar el abandonado buzón de sugerencias del metro, tan simple como eso, así que ¿por qué no poner un buzón de sugerencias en el castillo Varia?**

**Advertencias: Escenas de watafock, sin sentido y no hay un final, se darán cuenta al terminar de leer esta cosa. Insinuaciones XS. Lenguaje no apto para menores de 16 años. **

**Los personajes son de Amano-sama.**

* * *

**Buzón de sugerencias.**

Después de que terminamos de comer, los demás bárbaros fueron cada quien a hacer lo que quisieran, el jefe nos dio vacaciones ya que Sawada Tsunayoshi lo ordenó. Parece menopáusico, últimamente ha andado de mal genio. Supongo que el capitán Squalo no le cumple en las actividades prosaicas que hacen en la madrugada, ya no he escuchado extraños ruidos para mi fortuna, así que supongo que los sucios tienen una mala etapa en su matrimonio.

Mamá Lussuria me llamó cuando quedamos solo los dos en el comedor, me susurró al oído algo que me agradó: me hizo un postre.

Tal vez Luss no es un miembro que sirviera en batalla para pelear, pero lo que hacía realmente bien era la defensa y en la casa, los postres.

Puso dos pequeños platos de _Soufflé de Quark_* en la mesa y dos tazas de capuchino.

Al darle un sorbo a mi café, el viejo comenzó a hablar.

-Fran-chan~ ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo para mantener ocupado al Boss? –Preguntó antes de comer un bocado de soufflé.- se le ve desesperado, no ha matado a ningún mafioso desde hace tres semanas.~

_-¡Largo de aquí escoria! –Sonido de vidrios cayendo al piso.-_

_-¡VOI estúpido jefe solo vine por mi uniforme! _

-¿Y como qué se te ocurre Luss-nee?

_-¡En lugar de estar haciendo nada en esta pocilga deberías ir a entrenar al mocoso de las espadas! _

_-¡Son mis jodidas vacaciones maldito ¿qué te hace pensar que trabajaré en las únicas vacaciones que nos has dado en años?!_

-Se me ocurre que, como en esta casa estamos desorganizados deberíamos poner un buzón de sugerencias para que el jefe lea los cambios que le vendrían bien a este cochino lugar~ así sería mas lindo ¿no crees?~ además si está ocupado podríamos salir un rato.~

_-¡Entonces tráeme un bistec de res, basura!_

-¿Crees que al tacaño jefe le importe lo que pensamos de este jodido castillo? –Come un poco de soufflé.- muy rico mamá. –Dijo inexpresivo, con un brillo en los ojos y mejillas sonrosadas evidentes.-

-Grazie~, en realidad no lo creo. Pero hay que mantenerlo ocupado… ¿acaso no es molesto que el capitán y el se estén gritando a diario las veinticuatro horas del día?~

-Llevo tiempo aquí y estemos o no de vacaciones ellos siempre gritan. –Toma un poco de capuchino.- son más ruidosos que dos chihuahuas ladrando con micrófono integrado.

_-¡VOI! ¡Te va a traer un bistec tu puta madre maldito jefe obeso! –Sonido de disparos.-_

-Huh… me gustaría tener una comida decente con todos como Dios manda~ sin que salgan platos y animales volando en todo el comedor~

-Y sin armas. A Bel-sempai no le importa si tengo la boca llena, de todas maneras me avienta sus cuchillos. Príncipe idiota de quinta, preferiría a su hermano loco antes que a el.

-¿Te fijas Fran-chan~? Eso que dijimos serían buenas sugerencias para el buzón.

El día siguiente había una caja de botas pintada en morado, incluido en ella un letrero con la leyenda ''Quejas, sugerencias'' y una libreta en forma de conejo junto con un bolígrafo, todo esto posado en un mueble afuera de la habitación tamaño Rey de Xanxus.

Belphegor, Squalo, Levi y Fran se encontraban en ese lugar, frente a la caja. Eran las nueve de la mañana y el ruido de unas bocinas despertó a todos los miembros del escuadrón. Cabe mencionar que para todos son vacaciones, el loco que despertó a cada persona, animal o cosa flotante dentro del castillo fue nada más y nada menos que Lussuria.

Y como los asesinos elite de Vongola no eran personas ''normales'' y tranquilas, lo primero que hicieron fueron ir a pararse afuera de la habitación del jefe para ''quejarse''.

-Ah~ Mamá Luss no me explicó que en el plan se incluía un despertador salvaje.

-¡VOI! ¿De qué plan hablas?

-Ushishishi~ habla o te mato mocoso imbécil.

-Tranquilos, o despertarán al jefe.

-¿A quién le importa? –Dijeron todos al unísono.-

-Son peor que los animales de Kokuyo … diablos, Luss ideó un plan para mantener ocupado al jefe ya que ha estado de mal humor por estar encerrado en este horrible lugar con horribles personas y… duele sempai.. –Se quita los cuchillos de su gorro de rana.- se le ocurrió hacer un buzón de sugerencias para que todos nosotros le demos ideas al jefe para vivir en armonía y en otro tipo de ambiente, quiere cambios en la casa.

-Voi, ¿estás diciendo que las sugerencias del buzón las leerá el hijo de puta del jefe?

-Serían muy ilusos, al jefe no le importa ni el jefe Vongola… ¿por qué le va a importar hacer un cambio en el castillo?

-Vamos chicos~ vale la pena intentarlo~ -Llega Lussuria con un carrito de galletas, pastel y café.- piensen en el jefe~ así lo tendremos al menos unos tres días ocupado~. Mientras tanto cada quien puede ir de viaje a donde le plazca.

-Eso comienza a convencerme. –Dice Squalo con media sonrisa mientras toma una rebanada de pastel de chocolate alemán.-

-¿Entonces, cada quien debe escribir alguna queja o sugerencia para cambiar este lugar? Está bien. –Levi toma el bolígrafo y escribe algo en la libreta.-

-Iré a dormir bola de salvajes~.

-¿Ya pusiste una hoja en el buzón? –Pregunta Belphegor.-

-Cinco, por eso dormiré. Ah, sempai… linda pijama. Oh mentira, te ves patético.

De nuevo unos cuchillos volaron directamente hacia su espalda y cabeza, valió la pena ya que Bel en _mameluco_* perdía toda su dignidad.

Y todos, hasta Squalo con gorro de dormir estaban de acuerdo.

''_Deberían cambiarme de sempai a uno que no me maltrate''._

''_Cambiar el color de la fachada del castillo por que el blanco es aburrido''. _

''_Aumento de sueldo, el jefe es un tacaño y no nos paga ni el salario mínimo de Italia''._

''_Boss, usted es perfecto''. _

''_Cerrar bien la puerta cuando meta a Squalo a su habitación, un joven adolescente puede ir pasando en el momento de sus suciedades''._

''_Darnos más vacaciones jefe hijo de puta''._

''_Tener comidas más pacíficas, sin portar armas''. _

''_Hacer fiestas con alcohol más seguido''._

''_Vender a sempai en el mercado negro''._

''_Cambiar los muebles de la sala''._

''_Poner una alberca en el patio trasero''._

''_Invitar a Chrome Dokuro a comer''. _

''_Quitar la alfombra y poner piso de madera''._

''_Deberíamos tener un gatito~.''_

-¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!

Xanxus mandó a buscar a las escorias después de unos días de estar encerrado en su habitación. Ciertos minutos después Levi regresó con un papel.

-¿Y las basuras que viven aquí? ¡No te mandé por un papel!

-Boss ese papel es un retiro del banco, Squalo sacó unos euros de la cuenta bancaria de Varia y…

-¡Y QUE DIABLOS HICIERON CON TANTO DINERO!

-Bel, Fran, Squalo y Lussuria están en….

-¡Esos malditos están en ACAPULCO!

* * *

**Glosario: **

**Soufflé de Quark: **Postre famoso en Italia.

**Mameluco: **Pijama con pies.

**Acapulco:** Playa Mexicana.

**_Espero les haya gustado, tiempo sin escribir algo demasiado random, me divertí mucho escribiendo cada escena. Gracias por leer._**

_Review y les traigo un 5927 la próxima semana. _


End file.
